The Child of the Underworld
by That Flyingtoaster
Summary: Persephone wanted a child. A child was her wish for centuries, and it had been finally granted. Finally, a child, a daughter, to call her own. But the daughter... What will happen to her?
1. Dear, I want a child

**A/N: Yay! Okie, I am Flyingtoasters, and yeah. Nothing much to say, except that the idea of this story has been in my mind since I first read Percy Jackson. On to the story!**

* * *

Persephone wanted a child.

Well, yes, she did have Hades' half-bloods and she did in fact have Melinoe. But her husband's children had always had a grudge towards her while Persephone had a grudge towards them, and Melinoe... Well, Melinoe never seemed to want to get close to the couple anyway.

So one day, she decided to ask Hades something really, really important. "Husband, dear, I have a favor to ask you," she requested, putting a lock of long, black hair behind her ear.

Hades looked up from his book, and his onyx-black eyes seemed to stare through Persephone's soul. Of course, she didn't flinch, for she had had practice with Hades' gaze for over a millennia. Sighing and putting a milk-white hand on his forehead, he replied, "Yes, wife? What do you want this time?" Looking up quickly, he added, "And I can't abandon Nico, you already asked for that and I had said no."

"I heard that!" shouted a faint, yet familiar, voice.

Huffing, Persephone replied in an annoyed tone, "No, I'm not asking for that again, dear. I simply just want..." She cleared her throat to prepare her next words. "I want a child."

Those words echoed throughout the room, and even Nico heard that. His fingers had stopped tapping whatever and everything was deathly silent. "Perse- Wait, what? A child? We have Melinoe already, and Nico is right around the corner!"

Persephone sighed sadly, inwardly smirking for she had something all planned out already. "Fine, Hades, have it your way again..." she pouted, acting like the child she was millions of years ago.

"Darling, I don't have my way all the time," Hades said, rubbing his temples.

"Oh, but dear, it seems that I never get anythi-"

"Persephone, I'm pretty sure tha-"

The goddess stomped over to her husband's throne and looked at him with defiant eyes. "I want a child, okay? We can just ask Hestia, or maybe even Hera if they can "make" one for us if you do not want to do... It."

Nico, who by the way was eavesdropping, almost had to snort at his step-mother's words. It turned into a cross between a a horse whinny and a pig's oink, and Persephone had to retract from turning him into poison ivy.

Ignoring his son's antics, Hades just had to ask, "And why do you want a child? It just seems... Random that you want one so sudden."

"I actually wanted one all my life..." she mumbled. "Well, we did have Melinoe but I do not believe she likes us. At all, actually."

The god of the Underworld smiled softly, something he only did with his wife, and nodded. "I see, wife. I guess we can arrange something with, ahem, hopefully not Hera." And just then Nico dropped to the floor and fainted as Persephone squealed with delight.

"Uh, son?"

* * *

** A/N: I am so sorry this might seem short! I'm not exactly the best writer I'm the world, but yeah. I SHALL IMPROVE~ Anyway, leave happy, little reviews if you want and have an awesome day/night/evening/morning :D ~Love, Flyingtoasters**


	2. Darling, the child's here

**A/N: Oh, look, new chappie ^^**

**Sir Heroden: Thank you very much! And I'm planning to invent a new god. I do know that Persephone and Hades did have one child together, a son, and Hades did in fact have a daughter with an unknown goddess, but I think it would be better to make a new goddess.**

? POV:

It's odd being a spirit that even the queen and king of the Underworld can't sense.

Actually, I don't know why I'm like this. Just a translucent outline of a figure of some sort.

Once, I saw myself in a mirror before. I looked young, very young. I believe that I am a child. Well, I hope. Adults are a bit bizarre, don't you think? But instead of being solid and full of color, I was just a silver girl that accidentally passed through the mirror. Persephone came in then. She looked very happy.

More happy than usual, that's for sure.

So I went closer to see what had happened. "Miss?" I asked, knowing all too well that she wouldn't hear me anyway.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, obviously delighted with something.

I tipped my head to the side and wondered, "What for, miss?"

"A child! I just can't believe Hades agreed to having a child! Ah, I have to contact mother first..."

I was really confused for a second. She didn't look pregnant... _"Oh, wait,"_ I remembered. _"These are gods, they can just create a child, right?"_

As Persephone IMed Demeter, I was fully curious. A child of the Underworld? It seemed a bit weird. Honestly, I didn't like the idea. Though, I don't know why. A feeling that almost felt like anger, but wasn't, rose up into my stomach.

"Ah! Hello, daughter, my dear Kore! Have you been eating your cereal?"

"Mother, my name isn't Kore anymore. You know that. But I have big news to tell you!" Persephone said, avoiding the cereal topic.

A smirk rose onto Demeter's face. "So you finally divorced with Hades? Oh, daughter, I feel so sorry! You can live with me now, right?"

"Erm, no, mother. Hades and I love each other. But we're having a child!"

"Oh, ye- Wait, what did you just say? You're expecting a child?! Ooh, I'm going to kill that little devil..."

"No, we are not expecting, mother. We are more of... Creating one."

"So you did-"

"No! Okay, I'll explain. We already got the details planned with Hestia and Hera."

Persephone clarified her and Hades' plans with the two goddesses of family. Apparently, they were to go to Olympus in a few days and Hera and Hestia would combine their powers and create a child, I guess.

I think I have a good plan too.

* * *

It has been a week since Persephone and Demeter had their talk. Hades and Persephone were currently getting ready to go to Olympus. The goddess of springtime was combing her raven locks and Hades was telling Nico to not destroy the place. "Of course Nico wouldn't do that, silly," I smiled to myself as I stood in the background just watching every movement.

Finally, the couple shadow traveled to the Empire State Building. As the shadows started to engulf them, I quickly jumped in with the two.

We then appeared on the 600th floor; Olympus. There were twelve thrones, each for the twelve Olympians. And guess what? All the Olympians were there, plus Hestia. "So, brother, I heard that you wanted a child," Poseidon said amusedly.

Hades sighed and gestured his head towards Persephone. "She did. I just went along with it."

"Oh my gods, there's just so much love between you!" squealed Aphrodite.

"Uh, Aphrodite..." She just giggled to herself and kept quiet, and Ares did the old-school trick where he'd yawn and put an arm over her shoulder.

Nodding, Zeus said, "Well, let's just get this over with. I give permission for Hades and Persephone to have a child. I swear on the River Styx that I won't harm this child in any way." Poseidon also swore on the Styx, though he did it less reluctantly than Zeus did.

"Well brothers, I'm happy with your choices," said Hestia, clasping her hands together. She was in her adult form this time. Sometimes I'd see her in a child's body. Maybe she didn't want the kid to be confused. I'm not sure. "Well, Hera and I will explain. We have to have a piece of Persephone and Hades," As she said this, she pricked Persephone and got a few drops of blood that were caught on a napkin, and Hera got a snip of Hades' hair.

"Ow!"

"What the me?"

"And then we'll combine them together. A spirit of a child will have to then come and it'll have the looks as if it were your own." Wait, would that mean...?

Hera interrupted Hestia and said, "If no spirit is there, then we'll just have to wait. We've done this before for a few dozen of mortal's or demigods years ago. We know what we're doing." I noticed that she said the word "demigod" with disgust. What was a demigod?

As I watched, the two goddesses of family put the blood and hair in a vial of some sort, and it started to glow. They recited an Ancient Greek spell, and a bright, golden light glowed everywhere. All the gods shielded their eyes, even Apollo for the light was too blinding even for the god of the sun.

A few seconds passed and I looked around. Of course, a spirit of a child didn't come. I then remembered. Wasn't I a child too? I cautiously stepped to the orb that the light came from and touched it. Then something odd happened.

"So you decided to become the child of Hades and Persephone?" I blinked and stayed quiet. Though, this voice sounded a lot like Hera's.

"Don't be shy, dear. It's okay," cooed Hestia's voice. "Now, tell me. Do you choose this path?"

I stood in a blank, white room and nodded. "I have been... Watching over the two for a long time. It'll be nice to actually see them."

It seemed that they both smiled, even if I couldn't see them. The light vanished.

And I woke up.


	3. Sweetie, we have a goddess

**A/N: OMIGOSH, THREE REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPPIE. That's a new record! Thanks for everyone who liked this so far!**

**Guest- Thanks! And also, I have chosen a name for her actually because I want her name to be Greek to fit in with the rest of the gods. But your name is cute! I might use it later on...**

**hbarienr- Aw, thankies ^^**

**hermione-and-annabeth- You are the compliment master. I swear, I felt so good inside when I read your review...**

**Totally forgot this last two chapters, OF COURSE I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON NOR ITS CANON CHARACTERS. Our dear spirit girl is the one I own ^^ And maybe the plot.**

**Onto the story!**

The light suddenly died down, and Persephone slowly moved her sleeve away from her eyes. Covering her mouth, the goddess gasped. A little girl, about the age of seven, was standing before her.

She turned her head around as if she was looking for something, and when her eyes laid on Persephone, the girl smiled. Running towards her, her pale nightgown flew behind her and she hugged Persephone. The spring goddess stood there, stunned, but then smiled as she caressed her short, dark hair which was a messy pixie cut with the only tame part being her long, side-swept bangs that reached the end if her head. Crouching down to her height, Persephone asked, "What's your name, flower?"

She looked at her with innocent eyes and cocked her head. "I don't have one, miss."

Surprised, Persephone said, "Well, we'll have to think of something, will we?"

"Well, I'm happy she's a girl," said Artemis. She said under her breath, "If she was a boy, I'd disown her." Apollo groaned and dropped his head into his palm.

Hades strolled over to the nameless girl and looked down at her. Persephone certainly hoped that the girl wouldn't cringe in fear. Instead, she just gazed up at him, her head almost looking at the sky as she was so petite, and simply said, "You're my daddy, right?" Her tone was so matter-of-factly, Persephone just had to laugh, and Hades even stifled a grin.

"Yes, I'm your father."

"Well, what's she the goddess of?" asked Athena, somewhat spoiling the family bonding moment. The couple never thought of that, and Hades rubbed the back of his neck a bit nervously, as did Persephone while fidgeting around flustered. "Nothing yet, hm? You're going to have to think of something."

"Ooh, or have us help!" interrupted Aphrodite, many of the gods nodding their heads in agreement.

Persephone and Hades looked at each other, and both asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Surprisingly, the love goddess started counting off her fingers. "Well, I have admiration, elegance, break-ups, dating-"

"Ah, no," interjected Apollo. "She should totally be the minor goddess of the sun." Cue repeated slaps from Artemis.

The girl awkwardly stood there, the place now conquered in chaos. Her small voice spoke up. "Please stop," a small frown on her face. Of course, they hadn't listened to the lass.

That was until this was heard. She blinked, and nonchalantly said, "I know all your secrets."

Hermes broke the silence in two. "Wait, what?"

Dionysus rolled his eyes, and rubbed his rosy nose. "She said she knows our secrets, idiot. Therefor, goddess of secrets."

The thieving god sighed and said, "Yes, yes, good job, but how the Hades," He was interrupted with a "Don't use my name in vain!", but continued, "Does she know our secrets?"

"Goddess of secrets. She also looks very innocent. Too innocent maybe. Goddess of secrets, lies, and hidden things. Done."

Persephone had a look of "Really?" on her face, but asked the girl, "Is that fine with you, sweetie?" She nodded, to Persephone and Hades' surprise.

"Okay..." said Hestia, nodding a bit unsurely. "I guess it's names now?"

Apollo raised his hand high up in the air, earning a lot of groans. "I vote for Apollonia!"

"No!"

Hermes was next. "Hermia?"

"Nope."

Trying again, he said, "Hermione?"

"Yeah, no."

Unknown, as the gods started calling her, rubbed her pale skin as she waited for a name to please her. "This is going to take forever, isn't it?" she asked herself exasperatedly.

It's been a good five minutes since the Olympians and Hades started fighting, much to Persephone and Hestia's dismay. Well, until Hera suggested, "Aikatrine. Meaning "pure", and also an Ancient and modern Greek variation of Katherine." The rest somehow nodded in agreement, probably not wanting to face Hera's wrath again.

Aikatrine smiled, and nodded happily, delighted that she finally had a name. "Wonderful!" she giggled, as she clasped her hands together.

"Well, Aikatrine, it's time to go home!" said Persephone. Hades agreed, and they shadow traveled back to the Underworld.

**A/N: Okie! Here's a pronunciation of Aikatrine's name~ Eck-at-err-EEN-ee**

**Anyway, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It seems that I was too lazy and just made everything move forward too quickly... (;_;)**


	4. Honey, she's safe and sound

**A/N: Did any of you guys notice the change in the cover picture? Haha, course you did, I drew it ^^ It's supposed to be Aikaterine. Anyway, I'm not going to write responses to reviews anymore because it takes up too much words, but I say thanks to BuRsT oF iRiDeScEnT, Goodorevilangel-youchoose, Red29, and hbarienr!**

**Updates will probably be from a few days to a week, judging on how long it takes for me to get homework done and how long it takes for me to get each chapter to a reasonable length. Also, this story takes place a bit after the war with Gaea, just to ease up some confuzzlment.**

**Disclaimer- Course I don't own the canon characters of Percy Jackson. I'm too good for that *fabulous hair flip***

**On to the story!**

* * *

They were transported to the throne room, a dark and somewhat dreary place, one of few cheerful things in the room being Persephone's flowery throne. Aikaterine looked around happily while her parents started talking about plans for her. As she took in the room, she heard a faint sound of footsteps slowly growing louder and louder as she listened. Turning to Hades and Persephone, she asked, "You have a son?"

"Hey Dad, Persephone, I ju-" Nico paused before seeing Aikaterine curiously touring around the throne room. "My new sister, right?" He watched the girl give him, a secretive, if not shy, smile on her face.

"Mhm!" Aikatrine happily complied. She spun around on one leg and then asked Nico, "Hey, could you show me around, please? That'd be wonderful, right?"

Raising an eyebrow to Hades, Nico saw that Persephone was practically glaring at him with a look that said, "Refuse, and you're in Tartarus." Nico rolled his eyes, and the Italian gestured to Aikatrine to follow. She skipped over, and blatantly decided to take Nico's hand and pretty much drag him around the castle.

"Wait!" Nico yelled, cursing in Italian. "Hey, slow down!" The young goddess reluctantly followed his orders, and stared at him. "Okay, I didn't even get your name yet. Or what domain you rule over."

"Aikaterine, goddess of secrets, lying, and hidden things," she replied.

"Ecker... Ecka... Eckterini?" he said, trying to pronounce her name. "Eck..."

"Eh-ka-ter-ee-ni," Aikaterine laughed amusedly. "Or you can just make me a nickname, that'd be nice!"

"Well, okay, Ecky," Nico shrugged, now being the one leading the way. "That's the dining room, if you go a bit farther, the bathrooms are there. And in the other hallway is the entrance to my bedroom. I think your room is next to mine. It's all white because Dad and Persephone didn't know if you'd be a boy or girl."

"We can just decorate it later," she smiled. Pausing, she asked, "Who's Percy?"

"Oh, um..." Nico blushed, before realizing that he never told Aikaterine about Percy. "Wait, how'd you know his name?!"

"Goddess of secrets. You have a little," Looking left to right, she leaned in and whispered, "Crush on him, right?"

Sighing, Nico rubbed a hand on his pale face. "Maybe I can ask Dad and Persephone if you can visit Camp one day... And I got over that, okay?"

Aikaterine shrugged as if she didn't believe what her brother was saying, but just let it go.

They kept walking around the bronze, Olympus-like castle until Aikaterine knew the basics of the terrain. After that, Nico decided to show her around the Underworld. Opening the gates after they miraculously snuck past Hades and Persephone, the demigod told her to stay by his side. "Underworld's a big place, and your mom will kill me if she found out I lost you. Literally."

"M'kay," Aikaterine assented as they passed Elysium. She heard the faint noise of laughter, and a whiff of barbecue, and stopped for a moment to stare before quickly catching up to Nico.

After trekking onward, they soon got to the Judgment Pavilion, an ivory-colored building that resembled the Ancient Greek pavilions that are now in ruins. Aikaterine saw the long line of spirits waiting to be judged by William Shakespeare, King Minos, and Thomas Jefferson. The outline of a teenage girl stepped in front of them, and did a hasty bow. She seemed nervous, and was constantly tucking a long, darker-shaded lock of hair behind her ear.

The three judges started whispering amongst each other, and out came three words.

"Fields of Asphodel."

The girl clutched her hands to her sides and marched onward to drink from the River of Lethe. Aikaterine blinked as Nico ushered her to hurry back to the palace. "I swear, I can hear Persephone screaming 'Where's my daughter?!' from here," he mumbled.

They sprinted to the palace, and with effort, got inside. A pair of foot steps could be heard from around the corner. "Where is the Italian scumbag?! I will turn him into a daisy for a month if he did something to her!" You-couldn't-guess roared.

Aikaterine looked around urgently, and shushed Nico from his growling. She feigned a giggle, and jubilantly laughed, "Haha, Nico, you found me!" She quickly pushed Nico back and "hid" next to that luckily-placed table against the wall.

Persephone was then seen with Hades being reluctantly dragged behind her, and immediately put a motherly smile on. Smoothing out her faded dress that was once full of color, she clasped her hands together, and asked, "Now, what were you two doing?"

The young goddess looked at her mother with an innocent look, and simply said, "Hide 'n Seek." Turning her head to Nico, she pointed. "I swear, he's the worst seeker ever."

The only thing that went through Nico's mind was, "What. The. Hades." He was throughly exasperated, yet amused at the same time. "Er, yeah. Sorry for bothering you." Though, his apology didn't mean anything.

The spring goddess huffed and turned to face Aikaterine. "Well, flower, Aphrodite offered to go out shopping and get you clothes! Isn't that nice? Come on, we'll go out with her!"

"Uh, okay, mommy. But I'm just wearing a night gown..."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I honestly don't trust you when you're with my husband's spawn," Persephone looked a bit worried as she looked over to Nico. "And Hades isn't exactly good with children your age. I guess that one of the other gods could take care of you."

"... What did you just say about me and children," Hades asked, his question sounding more of a statement. Yet by the time the King of the Underworld said this, his wife had already IM'ed Hecate.

Sadly, Hecate was really busy with some Barry Plotter or some dude. This kinda went on for a while, the other gods being way too busy with one thing or another.

"What, really?" asked Persephone as she received an answer from Hera, who usually had truckloads of free time. "Er, well have fun on your, ahem, date with Zeus." Sighing, she remembered she forgot one person, excluding Ares because... You know.

"Hello?" answered a bored and annoyed voice.

"Uh, greetings, Dionysus. I just wanna know, would it be okay if your campers look after Aikaterine?"

Blinking, the wine god grumbled, and called for Chiron. He calmly appeared into Persephone's vision and soon learned the situation. "I guess we can do that, milady. Well, the campers don't know that there is a new goddess, so how about we pretend she's a camper herself?"

"I guess that's fine," uttered Persephone as she looked over to Hades, who nodded.

"So this Camp Half-Blood..." Aikaterine mumbled. "Seems fun."


	5. Preview: Chapter 5

**A/N: DUDES, IMMA BE ON VACATION STARTING TOMORROW, AND I'LL BE GONE FOR TWO WEEKS. School has ended for me, so yeah. I honestly don't know if my cousins in the Philippines have wifi or not, so I'm posting what I have typed so far.**

* * *

Luckily, Aphrodite was still doing her makeup. "Beauty takes time," she said after Persephone called her to check if she wasn't waiting.

"Nico, could you bring Aikaterine to Camp Half-Blood? Please?" asked a somewhat reluctant spring goddess, as she fixed her daughter's long-sleeved dress that Persephone luckily found somewhere in her closet. "You're pretty much the only one who can do it."

He glared at Persephone as he clenched his almost-white fists. Hades looked at him with an expecting look, which meant the demigod had little to no choice. "Fine," he grumbled, taking Aikaterine's wrist. "Do we actually have a plan?"

"We kinda haven't thought about that," Hades said. "But have fun with it," he shrugged.

Aikaterine raised an amused eyebrow. "Okay," she said a bit uncertainly. "Not exactly what I thought you'd say, but okay."

"Er, yeah, so let's go, Ecky."

Appearing at Half-Blood Hill, by shadow travel of course, courtesy of Hades, the elder, Greek deities quickly left, as Persephone was trying to save the time that she had to fix herself up, and Hades to deal with some Underworld stuff. "We'll see you tomorrow morning!" waved the spring goddess before disappearing in the shadows.

Nico raised an eyebrow as he gestured for Aikaterine to follow him up the hill. Following, the goddess had a worried look on her pale face. Her big brother had told him about some odd stories that had happened last summer. What would happen to her here?


	6. A different notice

**Hello~ Instead of abandoning the story, I'm just going to rewrite it. I'll soon delete this story and replace it with a different one. They'll both have the exact same plot, but it we'll be better written. 'Kay with you?**

**-Flyingtoasters**


End file.
